falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Nora
|edid =MQMomVoice |baseid = |refid = }} Nora is a pre-War resident of Sanctuary Hills in 2077 and one of the two possible player characters available during character creation in Fallout 4. Background At some point before 2077, she married NateWedding ring and had a child, Shaun. She earned a law degree at Suffolk County School of Law and planned to get a job with her degree following Shaun's birth. On the morning of October 23, 2077, Nate was preparing to go to an event at the Veteran's hall in Concord. While getting ready, a Vault-Tec representative visits the family with pre-approved admission into Vault 111. Mere moments later, a news bulletin warns of an imminent nuclear attack, which forces Nate, Nora, and Shaun to rush to the vault prior to a nuclear bomb detonating nearby, leaving their Mister Handy, Codsworth behind at the House of Tomorrow. After entering the vault, the family, alongside the other admitted residents are placed in cryo-sleep under the guise of decontamination before entering the main vault by Vault-Tec scientists In 2227 her cryogenic sleep is disturbed by Conrad Kellogg and two Institute scientists whose intentions are to acquire Shaun as the 'purest' source of human DNA available. If Nora was selected as the player character she is forced to watch as her husband, Nate is murdered by Kellogg while trying to prevent Shaun's kidnapping by the Institute. If Nate was selected she will be murdered instead. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Notes * If she is selected to be the Sole Survivor, then the player chooses her name, appearance, and SPECIAL stats. ** Even if she is not picked to be the player character, it is possible to edit her appearance before finalizing whether to play her or Nate. * If she is selected to be the Sole Survivor, when she goes near the USS Constitution and is approached by the lookout, the lookout will mention that according to their pre-War records, her profession is a lawyer. ** Her profession is also mentioned in the holotape "Hi honey!", given by Codsworth after the protagonist exits the Vault. ** Her diploma can be seen on the shelf at the right of the house's main door in 2077. * If a follower (excluding Curie, Dogmeat, Deacon, Ada and Strong) is taken to her body in Vault 111 they will each have a unique comment on it. Appearances Nora appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes In the CGI intro and the Art of Fallout 4, Nora is depicted with red hair as she was based on the English actress Diana Rigg. However, her default in game appearance depicts her with dark hair. Gallery F4 Patrol Final Nora.jpg|Nora, with her trusty companion Dogmeat, wandering into the wastelands. FO4_Intro_slide_16.jpg|Nora in the Fallout 4 intro LawSchoolCertificate-Fallout4.jpg|Law school diploma Art_of_Fo4_PrewarFoto_Nora_and_Nate.png|Pre-War photo of Nora and Nate near Bunker Hill, from The Art of Fallout 4 Cryopod abduction scene.jpg|Concept art of Shaun's abduction from Nora in The Art of Fallout 4 FO4_Nora_in_pre-War_home.jpg|Nora in the House of Tomorrow Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 player characters Category:Sanctuary Hills characters Category:Vault 111 characters de:Nora es:Nora fr:Nora ko:노라 pl:Nora (Fallout 4) pt:Nora ru:Нора (Fallout 4) uk:Нора (Fallout 4)